Tobias The Hedgehog
Tobias The Hedgehog (トビアス·ヘッジホッグ~Tobiasu· za· hejjihoggu) A cybernetic alien from space, found by Dr.Robotnik to become a powerful weapon to destroy sonic and build a powerful army of robots. (This page has missing information! please go here to read the full page!) "You're wrong about one thing. You may be my creator, but I refuse to be nothing more than a weapon! I AM ALIVE!” --- Tobias Tobias The Hedgehog. The Anti-hero. he's known as "experiment 456." " 実験456 " - Jikken 456 (character belongs to, SonicKnucklesFan92. aka. Absolhunter251 on deviantart) Bio Name: Tobias Age: Unknown Gender: Male Eye Color: Lime Green Fur Color: Orange Wing Color: Purple Species: Hedgehog/Machine (Cybernetic Alien) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Repaired and brought back to life: Dr. Robotnik’s secret lab Blood type: Unknown Height: Unable to determine Weight: Unable to determine Family: None (only one of his kind) Creator: Dr. Eggman (Robotnik) ("supposedly") (His dead look-alike experiments that Robotink executed) Weapon: Metal Tentacles/ laser Weapon Name: Niblis & Millisphis (Attached to his spinal cord) Weapon Name 2: Garuda & SX-III (upgraded version of Niblis & Millisphis- attached to spinal cord) Likes: Loves the fresh air, nature, Helping others, treated with respect, Going with Sonic The Hedgehog or Ristar on various adventures. Dislikes: being tortured, controlled, weak, seeing his dead clones, anyone who hurts those he cares about, feeling sadness, confused. Octius the Hedgehog (his clone) Alignment: Neutral Nicknames: Toby (by sonic and others) Big Brother(by Ristar sometimes) Experiment 456 (by Dr.Eggman) Freak (by Talon) Love Interest: (Unknown) Voice Actor English: Charlie Hunnam Voice Actor Japanese: N/A History Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Wrath of Metal sonic Tobias is shown to be witin a capsule, and had been in high condition for qute sometime, which Dr. Ivo Robotink was very egar to test against sonic, ever since he found Tobias and took him in. Tobias awoke, once his dead cells were being active once again, ever since Robtonik injected Sonic The Hedgehog's cells into tobias. Tobias quickly adapoted to the air and had no memory of what had happened before. He first encountered sonic in battle and took sonic down with a bit of difficulty, his body was a bit weak from him trying to recover from the new cells that were different from his own. Once the egg-carrier decased, tobias was taken down with the ship and fell at sea, sought to be lost forever. After Metal Sonic was created based on Tobias, tobias remebered what his purpose was, he pursuited Sonic The Hedgehog once again, and aided him in the heat of battle rather than to ally again the blue hedgehog. But was tobias still loyal to dr. Robotink? Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Strike Of The King Cobra Tobias Revelations Series The Untold Truth Of Tobias Tobias and Ristar- Heroes Of Valdi Tobias Origins Project code name "Fallen Star" The Adventures of Tobias & Simon Backstory His first memory was behind glass. The man before him claimed to be his creator. He knew he was different, a blend of cybernetics and tissue. He was told he had one sole purpose: to destroy a hedgehog he had never met. Tobias was a name he gave himself, his creator Dr. Robotnik thought it pointless for him to have a name, but he allowed it if it ensured proper compliance. It was then that Tobias, a mishmash of machine and adaptive parts, began his training. Even during his first test run, made to groom him into an ultimate killing machine, something in his heart told him this life isn’t the right way. He could hear Robotnik’s orders telling him that all living things were his enemy and his destiny is to remain loyal only to him. Tobias kept to that destiny for a time, following his orders to as if it was the only thing giving him any reason for existence at all, but deep within he felt that something was wrong with this blind course. One day, Tobias wondered inside Robotnik’s secret lab and found out there were others like him, but they were deformed and lifeless. Tobias was stunned, face to face with what was basically his own deceased image. Robotnik walked up to Tobias and placed his hand on him, the supposed 'perfect' living experiment. For the first time in his life Tobias felt extreme emotion and confusion towards his creator. “You are unique, but progress does come with a steep price, as you can see."The Doctor said with a grin. Tobias couldn’t handle it anymore he turned to face his creator with anger. "H-how...could you?" Tobias asked. "Why should you know anyway? Don't think for a second just because you're alive now I can't make one stronger and better than you and throw you to the scrap heap." Dr.Robotnik repiled. "You're a weapon, designed by me to be the ultimate fighting machine, and if you fail at that design I'll simply create a better life form." "No..." Tobias shuddered. "You're wrong about one thing. You may be my creator, but I refuse to be nothing more than a weapon! I AM ALIVE!” Tobias shouted in defiance, ready to attack. Robotnik pulled out a device and made Tobias fall into an unconscious state. “Pity, you showed such promise. Oh well, there is still time for you to learn proper respect or you'll join your brothers in the afterlife.” Robotnik said to him before Tobias blacked out. During a battle on Robotnik's ship, Sonic arrived to deal with the doctor once and for all. Robotnik's plans to finally keep Sonic down finally came, and he unleashed his unwilling weapon on his nemesis. But in the end, Metal Sonic appeared to stop the fight and took Sonic for himself to kill and overthrow Robotnik. Tobias recognized Metal Sonic as a threat, and a hollow reflection of what Robotnik saw him as. In retaliation, he used his special powers to help Sonic and his friends destroy Metal Sonic for good. Tobias was surprised, as for all this time the one person he was reared into believing was his enemy is now his friend. Though they are friends now, can a life form such as himself succumb to the destiny encoded in his very being or will he rise up and choose his own destiny? Personality His emotions are unknown to him. But he's rather cautious at times, despite being somewhat closed off to others. He is rather intelligent and is willing to place himself into dangerous situations to save those he wants to protect. He's mostly silent, but is very brave for his actions he makes. Being emotionally closed off, he can be agressive and not allowing anyone to help him. He tends to feel no emotion or react to anyone sometimes. He then places a feeling of guilt or not worth to anyone by giving himself hand me downs. But underneath that clod hide, lies someone who is looking for love or something or someone to fight for. Niblis & Millisphis (Mechancial arms) Niblis & Millisphis are the names of the two machine like tentacles that are attached to Tobias's back. they serve as a tool and a life support to Tobias. Since he was found that way, his metal tentacles couldn't recover themselves, but thanks to Dr. Robotnik's machinery tinkering, Niblis & Millisphis were back to normal, in restoring life to Tobias. Robotnik seemed to be pleased at his genius, to manage to repair the Cybernetic Alien's "extra" arms. The two tentacles have their own function in triggering Tobias's emotions, body, and brain. Tobias at first was nothing more than a machine. He acted like a robot by waiting for orders from his master. It was soon after learning about himself, Tobias wasn't a machine, he was a living being who has metal weapons on him for a reason. The tentacles themselves cannot close or grab onto things, or else the orbs will shatter. In Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath of Metal Sonic, Tobias was confused like a child before he was linked to Niblis & Millisphis again, and gain his mind again. once he was linked to them, they cannot be removed from turning off or on. if they were to be removed, Tobias will die. Robotnik seem to input a special ability to the two metal tentacles to track down and know each move Sonic was launching, as he repaired the metalltic tentacles. Could Robotink have found the most powerful weapon he had dreamed of? Garuda & SX-III A new upgraded version of Tobias's original metal tentacles. A gift that is said to be from the Village Elder of Planet Flora. But it was Ristar's mother Star Goddess Oruto, who gave Tobias this special gift. This new upgrade appeared in the Heroes of Valdi series and then onward. Spoiler Warning: please skip this bit of section that explains plot and/or future details of the next comic issue. This also explains Tobias's condition and sudden attack. Until Comic is released soon. It be best to avoid any plot being ruined for you ]] During his adventure with Ristar, Dr.Robotnik appeared, and sent one of his strong robots to retrieve Tobias. The machine seemed to go into a frenzy and wounded Tobias by severely damaging his weapons. They seem to have gotten badly damage, that seem to be making Tobias feel very weak and unable to recover from the bleeding that was leaking out from his metal tentacles, it was far more dangerous for the hedgehog to have deep bleeding occur. His organs were starting to burn. It was moments later that he and Ristar escaping the mad robot, only to encounter more danger. The robot appered again and was going to finish tobias off which dr.eggman doesn't want to happen. Tobias's metal tentacles were greatly damaged from the hard attemp of escaping dr.robotnik's machine. In this event, Tobias couldn't repair them, it was a tight situation for him to go through. Using that last bit of energy, left him half dead and alive. Ristar did his best to try to keep Tobias from losing his life. He then was quickly brought over to ristar's mother, Oruto who appeared as a shining ghost like figure, due to him being away from planet flora, and restored his life and gave him a new chance at living again and told Tobias that he has a good heart, giving a new chance at his new life ahead of him while traveling around with her son. Tobias let out a breath of being brought back to life and suddenly had a new upgraded version of his metal tentacles and seem to be fully repaired from the damage that was done before. Thus upgrading to newer version of his original weapons and can now attack any enemies on Ristar's homeworld. It can do more things tobias hasn't done before which is new to him. Dr.Robotnik found out that tobias's new upgraded version of his weapons were more stronger than before and forced Tobias to test thw weapon directly to Ristar. But Tobias was very hesitant and refused. it seem to enraged Dr.Robotnik by the sudden let down. At first, Tobias thought he was going to be punished, but instead Dr.Robotnik had something else in mind. Tobias and Ristar encountered the next robot that Dr.Robotnik created gathering data on Ristar. Thanks to tobias hanging around Ristar long enough for him to study the star humanoid. The EX-Ristar Prototype was in play and Tobias and Ristar used their fighting skills but it wasn't enough, even with the new upgrades it was still little damage, appearenlty Tobias hasn't fully adjusted to his weapons yet. But now that tobias has the upgrade, it helps him move more swiftly and can extend pretty far. Spoiler ends here: you can now continue reading as normal (NOTE! will be removed once comic is released, keep in mind next time this section is updated) With the new upgrade, Tobias can breathe in space without the aid of Ristar's ship, with the new upgrade it made it much easier for him to breath underwater, he does move a bit slow, however. But he doesn't need to come up for air at all, thanks to the tentacles providing air and if he was like ristar or a fish. His A.T. Field is more stronger and his lasers as well 3x times stronger than his original. He can extend his new upgraded tentacles approximately about 20 ft and 10 of length. This new upgraded look is more machine like than his first. His powers are stunning to behold in how strong it is, but its not enough to appear as superhuman strength. Dr.Robotnik seems very impressed by Tobias's new upgrade which makes Dr.Robotnik more eager to test Tobias's sole purpose of being a weapon further. The only side effect that Tobias's upgraded weapons has is, He seems to "feel" enormous amount of pain which causes him an anxiety attack of some sort. This only occurs rarely from time to time. This pain that he feels is clearly unknown. It could be a side effect to his body still adjusting to his new Tentacles, or something else. But this all could be in his head. Maybe he's suffering from his shocking past which causes him to see multiple flashes of him being created and seeing many of his clones deformed or decaying or being horribly experimented on. Whatever the case, his new upgrades help him more better than his original, they can reach a longer range and quickly act if Tobias or someone is threaten. Origin/Debut Tobias's first appearance was in Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic. Comic issue #1 in the rebuild series and Original. Restored by sonic's blood (DNA) that Dr.Robotink had extracted after the battle that left sonic badly wounded. Dr.Robotink wonder if this cybernetic alien needed blood to be restored. so he took the blue hedgehog's blood which seem to repair Tobias's dead cells and create special new cells, that made tobias seem to pick up sonic's speed and attack strength, to a degree. tobias and sonic soon become allies in the old comic and rebuild series. History Of Tobias Concept and Creation During the year of 2003-2005, The creator of tobias decided to create an OC by the name of tobias. He came to be what people know of the famous mascot, Sonic was. He became a hedgehog, for the soul purpose the creator made to honor the sonic games. So tobias was being thought into delevlopment. Tobias the hedgehog's first ever design and signs of early development came to be after the creator played Sonic Mega Collection's game, (Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Ristar) During the time, Tobias's design or "head shape" came from Mecha sonic facing the audience, before the creator realized the head shape wasn't mecha sonic, but Ristar . Being a fan of Sonic and Ristar, she started on the shape and moldlng of the character. However the early signs of tobias's actaul design was a bit different. It seemed though tobias had more spikes than intended. Instead of Ristar's spikes, it went for a total of 9 spikes, almost making tobias's appearance being close to super sonic with the body of mecha sonic. After that attempt, the creator went back and redid the design turning him into what everyone knows him as today. This time his colors shifted by mistaking the colors by fault. Thus transforming his appearance completely. he had lost all of his pervoius designs, but kept his color scheme. The "Redesign" Calamity Due to so much changing to Tobias to make him different. He's gone through many emotions of stress which made him become what seemed to be very disurbing. as the creator, puts it unleashing the thorns from a innocent flower. "As I watched the horror of many absurd sites saying things wrong about my character, it made me go back and try to design his appearance to be true to what his bio states as an Cybernetic alien. However, due to reaction, I quickly made it was just a concept of his "resdesign" from the sonic world to be from another world and fit his alien like traits." as the creator thought when revealing the beast. But This form itself is very creative in its own way. It will never become the hero everyone grew to know and love for what he is today. This form is a possible "perfect" form for tobias or an alternate version for tobias in comics. However, this form will go through more changes as tobias's grows. The redesign has however, has been bouncing back and forth weather some design might become tobias's actual design if it comes down to it. This design was another possbile redesign for Tobias, and has gone through a cyber alien like design with this design than the first. He still maintains the elements of his redesign with the wings and eyes. the body is completely covered in a soild like armor, this could also be tobias's actual skeleton under the skin of tobias. He has many various redesigns to become his spiecies that is listed within his bio. however, he's completely different and doesn't fit within the sonic universe. Sonic the hedgehog- Original series Old fanfiction: Within the original fanfiction series , tobias's experiment number was a lot more longer and different from today's and wasn't an alien being at that point. The number code for Tobias was experiment 55000, rather than 456. Through out the Fanfiction Tobias was called 55000, never did his name Tobias came to be, before he met a girl name Holly the hedgehog. who was his teacher and reader, for being small, she seem to know what was good for him. Holly taught him things. from reading and learning, He finally named himself, Tobias, after reading on book with her. But now the fanfic version has be scrapped and everything with it. Now only remains the comic version which in turn, holly was never seem to exist within tobias's timeline or memories or even in the comic series. Back then: During tobias's remake from his classic form (Modern Tobias) Tobias looked alot like we know him as today. But he had his Tentacles from his classic form which made him still alot like his first concept. But within the original series, Tobias and Ristar were friends and both rarely made any appearance in the comic series. Tobias was more laid back and rarely made any contact with any of the characters, only when needed, in battle that he and Ristar would show up. Tobias was created and cast aside as a failed experiment that Dr.Robotink (eggman) created. Tobias lived underwater where he mainly remianed half of the comic series. He seem to be more of a last restort in the sonic comic series as a final help for sonic and co. Tobias, however did show some use in the last issue, Rise of King Cobra, along with Ristar. Tobias and Ristar both attacked at once which later they would use counter attacks against the snakes. During the other 6 comics, tobias would even work along side the villain if he was controlled by them. During "sonic the hedgehog- return of shadow. Tobias would show some sense of responsability and figured out what was going on, even when controlled, his mind was still there. In Return of Mecha Sonic, Tobias was controlled by Mecha Sonic, whom mecha sonic transformed tobias into a robot for a short period of time. Tobias was close to killing his friends but was reverted back after Knuckles used the master emrald to revert all the transformed mobians back to normal. Mainly through out the original series, tobias was a minor character. Until the rebuild series later on in 2008. Sonic the hedgehog- Rebuild Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild series is a retelling and remake of the oirginal comic series in the year 2002- 2005. During the year of 2006- 2008. Special edition of the original series was remade with new art style and still remianed the same. in the year of 2008- 2012, Sonic The hedgehog comic series was going to be retold to much more better sense of comics. In the year of 2008, the rebuild version of Wrath of metal sonic was taken place, but it was until 4 years later the comic was released into the title: " ". The comic itself is still going under reconstruction since 2012 and 2013, and will be released sometime within 2013- 2014. After the first rebuild, the other comics were being remade as well. In the Rebuild series, tobias had been reformed into what we all know him as today. Tobias is more of a major character than his original self in the original series. However his connection and relationship with Ristar is completely scrapped and instead Tobias is more close almost being the villain this time around. since he served Dr.Eggman in the rebuild series. Which later ties into the series that takes place during the events of wrath of metal sonic and in between tobias's origins. Tobias Revelations. Tobias does have a his memory flash which shows multipile flashes of different things, but one in the flashes. Ristar is seen. Meaning ristar and tobias might still have encountered each other and were friends, just like in the original series. Later within the series, it wasn't until the last comic; Sonic the Hedgehog: rebuild- Strike of the king cobra. that tobias started to become his true self and doesn't seem to have his memory. nor does he really suffer from amnesia, it just takes time for him to see the truth on where he came from. (Tobias Revelations). Tobias the hedgehog: Revelations series In the year of 2013, Tobias Revelations has been released and tells the truth of Tobias the hedgehog. This comic series is however, non-cannon to the main series of sonic the hedgehog-rebuild comics. But only does Origins of experiment 456 takes place during the events of wrath of metal sonic rebuild. Tobias revelations has 3 stories telling of tobias's tale. But new adventure is not really cannon to tobias's origins or main reason for being there, more like side stories and character development of teamwork with other characters. But Heroes of Valdi does have a impact in how tobias has gotten his new look and true growth of his metalltic arms becoming their true from. The untold truth is the biggest chain connection to Tobias's main reason for being. Origins of experiment 456 "Tobias Origins" (will be added soon) Abilities/Skills Wall Climbing/Attacking - Tobias and extend his Metallic tentacles to reach far places. and also serve as second hand. He can attack while staying put in one place, allowing his Metal tentacles to attack for him. (Referred to Ristar the Shooting Star's elastic arm abillity and Doc Ock's attacking) Transformation- Tobias can transform into perfect Tobias by will. Thanks to Oruto giving him this ability that was however, it was temporality. Expert in Combat- Tobias's an expert at fighting his opponets. Flying- Tobias is able to fly at top speeds. SuperSpeed- He is able to run up 60 per miles Regenerating/Regenerate- A healing factor that was born with him Highly Intelligent- Tobias is very smart and can quickly act on things Super-strong and durable mechanical appendages - His metal tentacels can retract from his back in and out. Fluent In Various Languages- He can decode different languages with his special ability Telepathic control over the mechanical arms/weapons- He can control where he wants his metal tentacels to go or do. Immortality- He is able to live for a long time, unlike his other clones A.T Field- (short for "Absolute Terror Field") Tobias can generate an A.T. Field that can protect him from harm. his A.T field can be weakened through time though. He can summon it at any time, when he feels the need to use it. Art Gallery Tobias- sonic boom art 1.png Tobias meets sally acorn- archie style.png Perfect tobias.png Tobias the hedgehog- winged hero.png Tobias and reens-night sky.png Tobias cgi render- full.png you lied to me.png|you lied to me!! the pain i suffer for those i love.png|the deep pain tobias and oruto.png|tobias and oruto- a second chance... tobias the hedgehog- complete copy- sai.png|tobias- in photoshop-colored with sai tobias- the winged hero of valdi.png|tobias- the winged hero of valdi tobias- sonic channe- color versionl .png|tobias- sonic channel Sonic The Hedgehog comic series and Rebuild Tobias was repaired from the very cells of Sonic and had his memory wiped completely. His main mission was destroying Sonic. But in the end, he finally regain a mind of his own and broke from Dr. Robotink's control. thus giving him freedom on what he pleases. After helping Sonic fight his metal ego. Tobias was an ally to Sonic. But he's still loyal to his master, so he is known as the "Anti-Hero." He makes his own path. (Tobias becomes allies with sonic in Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic- comic issue #1.) tobias is always willing to help, either friend or foe. The Dead Experiments during Robotink's experiments of trying to clone the cybernetic alien into copies for his machines and future robots. It quickly started fail once it began. Once they were born, they quickly die when gasping their very first breath. Robotink seem to be frustrated that each clone he created kept dying, too quickly. Whether they were first born or die once they were put into a machine like skeleton or to force transform into a complete machine in their growth cycle, that Tobias has. Robotink watched each experiment die before him. He thought maybe they weren't strong enough or maybe their producing days came to early and it was a mistake to create something from this perfect alien. Discouraged, he tried again and finally created his final attempt at cloning and came to his surprise. He created an exact copy of Tobias, but due to him forcing fast growth production, it deformed the creature into a strange breed of full machine rather than organic. The Shocking Truth One day Tobias had came across some strange information while scanning through Robotink's computer to gather all the data possible, he came across a special file and secret lab that held capsules upond capsules of figures within tanks. His curiosity lead him into a undying scar that had left him paranoid. when he entered the dark room, he saw many tanks holding inside what looked like to be him. during his "sleep" dr.robotink was cloning him, to take Tobias's special powers and create super machines and even a perfect clone of Tobias to carry on his deeds without any question. it left Tobias with a shocking fate, but regarless of the dead clones and the sealed copy of him. He will still be loyal to dr. robotink for saving his leif. But someday, he'll leave this horrid sight behind and make his own destiny. Experiment 486 "Octius The Hedgehog" Experiment 486. aka. Octius The Hedgehog. Octuis The Hedgehog was a missing Clone that Robotink had hid from his loyal Pet, Experiment 456. Octius is the complete opposite of Tobias. unlike Tobias, Octius has 4 metal tentacles and looks more machine than organic. however he shows complete similarities to Tobias. But he looks more frail and very agressive than tobias. dr.Robotink will save Octius when the time comes to unleash the clone of Tobias to create his world. ~Octius the Hedgehog's first appearance was in Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge. he first encountered Tobias and wants to kill Tobias to take his place as Robotink's perfect experiment.~ Forms Perfect Tobias ( パーフェクトトビアス~ Pāfekuto Tobiasu ) other name (dr.eggman's code name): Perfect Experiment 456 (完璧な実験456) " Kanpekina jikken 456" Tobias transforms into what is known as, "Perfect Tobias". a powerful form and Tobias's only form. it also had very strong abilities that is very surprising and unknown of its true strength. Tobias can transform only by will. When linked to the power of great shrine of Star Goddess Oruto, Tobias was able to transform when he needs to or when necessary ever since his "rebirth". Perfect Tobias is almost invincible, but even with a perfect state, he can still be hurt by sheer amount of inhuman strength, other than his own. If taken too much damage or one of his arms to be taken off, it damages him up to the point his normal state cannot regenerate what was lost or takes a few hours for his normal state to start recovering. The red orbs can still shatter if a strong blow is done. If the chest or center orb were to shatter Tobias's revert back to normal. When in pure anger, Tobias's "mouth" opens, revealing his beast mode and where his attacks become much more stronger and brutal. Beating his enemy until nothing is left. His anger is out of control that he cannot control it, until he runs out of energy. His attacks are mainly close combat and long range. His metal tentacles also sprout out from his shoulders and back. is whole body is consisted with the metal tentacles that can swallow his enemy. His wings can lash out like a whip that can tear skin or break a machine with strong force, and how much he puts into it. during his battle against E 90x. He made the giant robot's arm explode with the touch of his A.T.field. its the first time Tobias has ever transformed into this form. first appearance and last is, Tobias& ristar- Heroes of Valdi. This form is only Temporarily. Special Attacks: A.T. Field Lighting speed Metal attack (unleashes his metal tentacles from his body when attack, they are very similar to Dark Gaia) Regenerate Secret sword, (his metal tentacles form a sword that can cut through things) Fire Blade (Tobias can take ahold of the flame blade in Ristar's homeworld in valdi) Powers/strengths/Weaknesses Special Gift Tobias has a strange mythical power of healing himself when injured. He can heal himself almost quickly. but it takes time for him to regenerate to heal his wounds he's taken from battle. Note: "Tobias only used his healing ability a few times in his own comic and when encountering King Cobra." Another Abitlty he has is to draw all his energy into regenerating one of his metal tentcles, if one of them were to be blown off from his back, but it drains him more quickly. He can also breath and live underwater for a good while beore coming up for air. Strength(s) Tobias's strength depends on how much force he put into it. Its really incalculable on his strength. Weakness(s) Tobias's only weakness is sever damage or having his metal tentcles serverely removed from his back and if removed, it kills him instantly. He's not too perfect, he at least has a few flaws. fire seems to affect him pretty badly, if taken too much damage. He seems to only fear making Dr.Robotink upset. Tobias can't breath in space, before, but thanks to his upgraded version of his weapons he is able to breath now, without worrying. Extra IMPORTANT FACTS AND INFO Classic Tobias (original concept) "The color of classic Tobias was originally the '"Supposedly" official Color for Tobias. but due to a mix up. Tobias had Orange Fur and Purple Wings, instead of purple fur and orange wings. His original look had more spikes inclued as well of having a metal body, Like Metal Sonic. But it wasn't until a redraw that Tobias had no longer look like a metal sonic machine, but a refence to Sonic the Hedgehog but had more of a red lash going down his stomach and his head. He had a total of 9 spikes growing out from his head and was originally going to have 8 metal tentcles sprouting out from his back. Modern Tobias (now and today) "Tobias now has an upgraded look compared to his original design Tobias and shares a strong 'small resemblance to Ristar the Shooting star with his spikes on his head and head shape, "rumors have it, that Tobias might be related to Ristar in a strange since". Tobias's metal tentcles now have names and don't have black pupils for eyes, they are blank. Tobias is more slimer compared to his original design who was bulker and more machine hybrid like. Tobias still shares similarities to his original counter part." Ristar The Shooting Star (heroes of valdi- comic series) "Ristar goes into a special ship, that he seem to have built to travel into Tobias's dimension between time and space. Since the Valdi system is rather far from Planet Mobuis, Ristar seem to have succeeded and enter planet mobuis to visit his friend. Ristar now wants to help Tobias out in freeing him from his loneliness and offers him a chance to get away from all the tension building up inside Tobias." Tobias metal tentcles "Tobias The Hedgehog's Metal tentacles were inspired by Marvel supervillain, Doctor Octopus "Doc Ock". Tobias's eye color Tobias's Eye color is lighter shade of green than sonic's eye color. Scrapped ideas Tobias was considered as a possible antagonist To Sonic, but it never came to be. instead Tobias is more than an anti-hero in his own comic and sonic rebuild comic series. After being created, he was originally going to destory Robotink, but it was later scrapped. Tobias was suppost to kill sonic in the first issue he appeared in. Did you know: Did you know, Originally Tobias was going to die at the end of Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra? Tobias was originally going to get killed fighting King Cobra (Sliver) by his metal tentcles being ripped out of his back. But if was scrapped and changed to where mecha Sonic took the fall in self-destructing, to stop the snakes from attacking Sonic and Tails on their raid to get to the temple, rather than Tobias fighting King Cobra and dying. Tobias had a another clone that was like him, but more quick tempered and machine like. Octius the Hedgehog did you know originally Tobias and Marisa the Echidna were to "supposely" to have a relationship. and have feelings for one another? (But was scrapped) Tobias's overrall apperance makes him appear to be 20 when in clone years, he's only 1 Tobias doesn't need to eat. but he'll eat when he wants too Tobias wasn't created by Dr.Eggman. 'he was found by Dr.Eggman and was repaired by sonic's blood. Music Theme (official theme, coming soon) (sonic Riders Theme) "Sonic Riders Theme" - The Core (Sonic & Black Knight-theme) "Fight On! Sir Sagramore!" (Sonic & Black Knight-theme 2) "Fight The Darkness! Face The Dark King! ) Relationship Friends and Allies (SKF92 Characters ©) *Marisa The Reptilia (possible love interest) * Simon Jake Miller (Best friend) * Holly The hedgehog (close friend) * Ridley The Dark Chao * Dillon Paul Miller (Simon's father) (best friend) * Ruby Annie Miller (Simon's mother) (best friend) * * Friends and Allies Cannon characters (ristar's world / based on my comics) * Ristar The Shooting Star (very close friend) * Star Goddess Oruto (Ristar's mother) (very close friend) * The Village Elder (Planet Flora) * Freon Kid (Planet Freon) * Adahan (planet Scorch)(at first thought as a threat before knowing him) Friends and Allies Cannon characters (Sonic's world/ based on my comics) Sonic The Hedgehog Knuckles The Echidna (ally) Miles "Tails" Prower (good friend) Shadow The Hedgehog (ally against the King Cobra Army) Dr.Eggman (to a degree) Amy Rose (Good friend) Mecha Sonic (ally against the King Cobra Army) Enemies (SKF92 Characters ©) EX- Ristar Prototype (heroes of valdi- only) Octius The Hedgehog Sliver the Snake God Talon The Hawk E- 90X- Thrasher (heroes of valdi- only) King Cobra Army Komodus The Komodo Dragon Enemies (Ristar's world/based on my comic series) Tyrant Kasier Greedy (heroes of valdi) Uranim( heroes of valdi) Inonis (heroes of valdi) Enemies (Sonic's world/ based on my comics) Dr.Eggman (arch-enemy in Heroes of Valdi- only) Mecha Sonic (only in comic issues 1 &3 ) Shadow the hedgehog (only in comic issues 2&4) Tobias & Ristar Tobias the hedgehog and Ristar the shooting star are very close friends. They had became friends in Sonic The Hedgehog: comic series, but Ristar was scrapped in the Sonic The Hedgehog; Rebuild series. How they first met is a big hole that is very difficult for tobias to rememeber. But recently due to missing Ristar in action with interacting with tobias and the sonic crew in the rebuild series. He had made a huge come back in the new comic issue. Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations. ' the comic is issued to be released sometime in January 2013.' (Ristar and Tobias were friends in the original Sonic the Hedgehog comic issue 1# wrath of metal sonic, all the way through original comic #6 rise of king cobra) In the new Tobias the hedgehog adventure comic, Ristar has made a few appearances as a big mention/ return in Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations. He seem to play a big role to Tobias always leaving from time to time, besides always returning to Dr.Robotink. But recently in Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations chapter 5; My Old Friend (as it will be posted in story form- once comic is issued) Ristar had appeared and in that chapter it seem to be in a strange alternate time pattern where everything and everyone was almost killed within the blazing fireball known as a huge meteor that would of destory planet Mobius and made it a dead firey wasteland, but Tobias with all his might and power, sent the blazing meteor back, but left him barely alive. Ristar brought Tobias back with him on Planet Flora where tobias was brought back to life. in that chapter, Tobias finally confessed to Ristar that he was like a little brother to him. Ristar seem to be very peppy and always liked Tobias and gladly accepted him as the big brother. so Tobias had lived on Planet Flora with Ristar for the rest of his life. Of course this could be an alternate timeline in Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations. (Everything about that chapter will be explained later) Tobias and Ristar act like brothers sometimes, though Ristar looks up to Tobias and learns a bit of bravery as well of being a hero. but he likes to be himself and act like a child at times, which Tobias doesn't seem to mind. Tobias and Ristar set off to other planets in need of saving. but never mind to visit Planet Mobuis once and awhile. RUMOR: A possible statement, is tobias came from the valdi system and seem to have drifted off course and ended up on planet mobuis with his body completely damaged. Other rumors have it that Tobias's a special alien that is capable of changing fom to better fit the world or atmopshere he lands on. Appearance in other universes Tobias the hedgehog appears through many universes such as Sonic and the black knight and Sonic Riders. He's mostly himself or a king in that time verse. Comic Appearances Tobias The Hedgehog: Origins of experiment 456 Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic (First appearance) Sonic The Hedgehog: The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog: Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra Sonic The Hedgehog: Betrayal (Comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra 2: King Cobra Returns (Comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: Final Wars (comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: Dark Nightmares (comic cancelled) Marisa The Echidna: The worlds ends with you (comic cancelled) Other Appearances Marisa The Echidna: Oracle of The Red Moon Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations Video Game Appearances (fan-made) (coming soon!) Trivia *Tobias's Iris (eye) color is a lighter shade of green and patterns different than Sonic the Hedgehog * He is very intelligent and a very quick in finding out things, making him almost a super computer * His flight accelerates about 13,000 mph almost close to breaking the sound barrier (but he keeps it steady without trying to overheat his body) * His running speed is able to keep up with sonic, (but he prefers flying more, rarely he likes to run) * His greatest fear is letting everyone down * Tobias was Originally going to be a full robot minus the organic like appearance, his appearance was rather frightening and was changed * Tobias seems to share a very close relationship with Ristar which its clear and unknown if and how they met * Tobias had many changes within the original Sonic comic series and Rebuild. In the old Sonic Comic Tobias was more laid back and rarely made an appearance too often, he mostly spent his time underwater where he lived and never worked for Dr.Robotink, but was still created and was cast aside. * He was mostly a minor character and only appeared once or twice in battle with Sonic and his friends, like Ristar, they both rarely appeared and were mostly the comedy type along with Tuck, a Polimorpha (an original character) which looked alot like Ristar and was good friends with Tobias and Ristar. It was until the rebuild sonic comic's that tobias was changed to be a sympathic and major character and more determined. He plays a bigger role and is what we all know him as today. Tobias is more active and is always ontop of situations rather than being a rarely mention character (old sonic comic's) * Tobias seems to know how to help those who are sick, he can nurse them back to health in an instant * This is the second time Tobias has interacted with a human besides Dr.Ivo Robotink * Tobias's powers are unable to be measured * Tobias later gets upgraded version of Niblis & Millisphis, Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi later in second issue. * His metal tentacles also seem to be his "third eye(s)" in seeing anyone or something. * Niblis & Milliphis were later replaced and are more upgraded than before, thus their name changing to Garuda & SX-III * Tobias doesn't need to consume food. But he will eat if he wants too. * Tobias wasn't created, he was found and had his injuries repaired by sonic's cells and had his memory wiped by Dr.Robotnik (eggman) Niblis&Millisphis /Garuda&SX-III metal tentacles are really cybernetic arms that grew with tobias. they are his extra limbs * Tobias comes from a another world and spatial distortion and seems to have crash landed in Mobuis. * Tobias's clones that eggman created was to be an exact copy of Tobias. But they were failures atempts at cloning life * Dr.robotink(eggman) had fooled everyone saying tobias was created and is HIS creation. When in reality, eggman found tobias on mobuis. Tobias was from space, which Eggman saw that tobias is an alien mecha bio, a highly advance race of some sort Tobias seems to be something more than just an alien, in his world. he's the first and only one of his kind * Perfect Tobias's color scheme is based off his original concept and color scheme. * Tobias' doesn't have a super form, perfect tobias was only temporality. Category:Hedgehog Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Uses weapons Category:Unknown age Category:Sonicknucklesfan92's characters Category:Anti-hero Category:Cybernetics Category:Works for dr.eggman Category:Heroic